


helping hands

by beetlehearts



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Massage, hands are inherently lgbt, self indulgent gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlehearts/pseuds/beetlehearts
Summary: rebecca does her job as a medic after jill strains a muscle





	helping hands

rebecca is barely out of the showers when she hears a voice echo from the other side of the room. 

“you in here, rebecca?”

the redhead awkwardly covers herself with the towel she had left hanging beside the shower, wrapping it around as a sort of make-shift dress and sliding on her sandals. as she steps out she sees it’s none other then jill valentine, “master of unlocking” and the only other woman in S.T.A.R.S.

she’s wearing a tight fitting tank top that accents the lines and muscles of her body, with cargo pants that tuck into her boots that are kept quite clean. jill used to be military, after all. a thin shine of sweat coats her face, and she’s cradling her arm and biting her lip in a way that rebecca knows she’s injured.

however jill’s eyes brighten when she sees rebecca, but she also looks away for a second in what the other girl assumes to be respect for her... current fashion choices. rebecca can feel herself smile at the politeness she receives from her friend, and as rebecca comes closer jill turns her head back.

“what do you need, jill?”

“well-“ jill winces as she extends her right arm to the girl in front of her “-i was working out, and then i went to target practice, and i sorta... completely underestimated the recoil of the new issued berettas. i may have strained the muscles in my arms, and i don’t think any of the other medics are on shift right now.”

“of course i could help you with that!” rebecca replies joyfully, and swings into action and steps a little closer to press her still damp hands over jills lean forearm. the muscle is tense, it’s definitely strained, and as rebecca carefully examines it, jill lets out a little noise.

“did that hurt?” rebecca asks, and jill shakes her head, signalling a “no”. with that action rebecca continues her motions, rubbing tiny circles in all the ways she knows how to in order to loosen up the muscle at least a little more. as she does her work, she admires the limb in front of her and can feel her cheeks heat up at how... strong jill is. rebecca briefly feels intimidated, then is reminded by the tender words exchanged every day with her friend, the woman would never hurt her.

jill makes another little noise as rebecca’s other hand works over her sore arm. she doesn’t really have any words to say during this exchange, and instead relishes in the feeling of a massage that only really resulted in her exerting herself. the taller woman closes her eyes briefly before opening them again to look at rebecca.

“thanks for this, ‘becca.” jill smiles, and rebecca gives her one back.

“no problem, jill! i mean, it is my job, but id also help you out, even if it wasn’t my job.”

they lapse into a quiet silence once more, rebecca almost _too_ intently focused on what she’s doing, jill relaxing a little bit more then she should be. the comforting sensation almost puts jill to sleep standing up before a voice pipes up.

“you’re really .. strong, huh.” rebecca says absentmindedly. jill at this point realizes that the medic isn’t even properly rubbing her arm, instead running her fingers lightly across the flesh and staring at her shoulders and arm like a lover would to a lock of hair.

“i guess i am.” jill chuckles, her cheeks heating up as she begins to notice the way rebecca is acting. “i never really thought about it before. i just keep doing what i normally do. eat right, go for runs, lift some weights, you know the works. i bet i could lift you up with one arm tied behind my back.”

“is that a threat or a promise?” rebecca teases in response, drumming her fingers lightly against her bicep. jill doesn’t even notice.

“it’s a promise, once this damn thing heals right.” jill smirks, then pats rebeccas hand more gently then anything the other girls ever felt, and pulls her arm away.

“what do i need to do, doctor?” jill asks, quite enjoying the way the red paints rebecca’s face.

“lots of rest, ice on your arm, and light exercise afterwards. i can tell the captain you’ll be out of field work for a few days. i..i’d like you to keep your promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 4am and i am very gay and could not sleep. also i wrote this on mobile


End file.
